The Magical Golden Drink
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: Sora and Kairi are crazy about each other. Everyone knew this, except for Sora and Kairi themselves. However, Selphie always have a plan... Happy New Year!


**The Magical Golden Drink**

* * *

Sora and Kairi liked each other. In fact, they're _crazy_ about each other. To everyone, Sora and Kairi would make a cute couple. A _perfect_ couple. Nothing else is stronger than their love for each other.

But there was one problem-- Sora and Kairi liked each other. Everyone knew this, except for Sora and Kairi themselves.

Which means it's time for their ultimate, group of friends to get to work.

--

"So... you're afraid to tell him?" Selphie asked, playing around with the staple bullets she found on the floor.

Selphie was at Kairi's house, discussing about you-know-who... Well, it's obvious that they were discussing about Kairi's all-time crush, Sora. She's been crushing over Sora ever since they were little, but being the shy girl she was (and still is), Kairi never got the guts to tell him. That was why Selphie was at her house today; Selphie's gonna help Kairi confess her love for Sora. And as usual, Kairi told her that she didn't need help.

But Selphie _always_ have a plan.

Kairi sighed and turned to Selphie, placing a hand on her hip, "Selphie, for the _billionth_ time, I'M NOT AFRAID!!" Selphie jumped out in shock, leaving her speechless for a moment. Finally, Selphie settled down and asked, "Then... why aren't you telling him?"

Kairi bit her lip and turned back to her desk, "It's not that I'm afraid to tell him.... I'm just.... shy." Selphie stood up and grinned, "And that's why I'm here! Selphie Tilmitt at your service! I'm always ready to help!!"

Kairi ran a hand through her hair and laughed, "I appreciate your help, Selphie, but... I don't need it." Selphie frowned, "Why not? You should be thankful that I didn't bring the _others_ along, y'know."

Kairi shrugged, "I'm telling you, I don't need any help. I can tell him on my own. I just need to wait till the time's right." Kairi turned and grinned, "Like what Sora always says, 'I may not say it, but when the time comes, you'll see it.'!"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Sora doesn't say that all the time... Sora said that in a _play_, not in real life." "Whatever, it's still the same," said Kairi, turning back to her desk once again.

Selphie sighed and banged her head on the table, "I can't believe you fell for a guy you hardly even know....."

* * *

"Hey, Selphie!!" Tidus greeted, running up to Selphie. He was followed by Hayner, Roxas, Olette and Pence. "How did it go?" Tidus asked.

Selphie sighed, "It didn't go too well... Kairi kept saying she didn't need help, but her spirit was all high and stuff.... Our plan didn't work...." Tidus and the others sighed. "Man..," Hayner grunted. "What else can we do to bring Sora and Kairi together!?"

"This is way harder than we thought...," Pence muttered.

"I don't understand," Roxas began. "It worked on me and Namine. How come it didn't work on Sora and Kairi?" "I think it's because both of them are more.... sensitive..," said Tidus. "Maybe it's because they need _more_ help than this...."

Selphie looked up and saw a bar, just right ahead of her. Slowly, Selphie begun to smirk to herself. "Selphie...," Roxas called out. "We all know that evil smile of yours.... What are you thinking?"

"I've got another plan," said Selphie, still staring at the bar. "This is _bound_ to work." "Then tell us!!" Hayner shouted.

"Do you remember that drunk science teacher we had last year?" Selphie asked. "Now... what was his name...?" "I think it was proffesor.... Xigbar," said Roxas, and everyone nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, we all know that whenever Proffesor Xigbar drinks some beer.... he _always_ spit out the truth, right?" asked Selphie. "I was thinking that... maybe we could offer some beer to..." Pence raised a brow, "You want Kairi to drink?"

Selphie was about to open her mouth and say 'yes', but she got cut off when she saw a familiar, spiked brunette walking towards them. Selphie smirked, "No... I mean.... Sora.." "But he's underaged!" said Tidus.

Selphie shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He'll still drink it. He _is_ the polite type, and will drink whatever people offer him." It sounded like a good idea, but the others were doubtful at the thought of Sora _actually drinking beer_. They were gonna make him drunk, just so he confesses his love for Kairi. It didn't sound right, but it was their only choice. They've used every plan they had, and it didn't work. And it wouldn't hurt to try..... right?

"Hey, guys!!" the spiked brunette greeted. "Hey, Sora! Hey, are you free tomorrow?" Selphie asked.

Sora shrugged, "It's the summer vacation. I'm free for three whole months." Selphie grinned, "Great! We're bringing you somewhere tomorrow!" The others widened their eyes; they didn't plan this earlier!!

Sora's face lit up, "Are you guys bringing me to a blitzball match?" "Unfortunately, no," said Selphie, and Sora sighed in despair. "But we just want to discuss something with you tomorrow, if you don't mind, that is."

Sora shook his head, "Nope, I don't mind at all." "Great!" Selphie said. "We'll meet you at Namine's house tomorrow then!"

Sora raised a brow, "Wait, why Namine's house? You told me you guys were bringing me somewhere!" "Yeah, that's what I said. Now see you tomorrow!!" said Selphie, pushing Sora away. Sora rubbed the back of his head and walked away, confused.

"You.... planned all this by yourself, didn't you?" Tidus asked. Selphie simply gave him a devious smile and nodded, "Now.. we need to tell Namine about this." "I can handle that!" said Roxas, fishing out his phone.

Selphie nodded, "Right. Now the problem just lies with the beer...." "That's impossible," said Hayner. "Where are we gonna find some person who would be happy to give beer to some underaged kids?" The group remained silent for a few minutes, stumped.

"I got it!!" Olette said for the very first time. "You've found a way to get some beer?" Hayner asked, and Olette nodded.

--

"What!? Ya' youngsters want some beer o' mine?" Xigbar snapped. "Forget it! I ain't gonna give some beer to kids who used to be a nuisance in my classes!!"

"But Proffesor Xigbar, _please_!!" Olette pleaded. "We really need your help! We're just trying to help two people find love! You always tell us that love is more important than education!!" "Ngh, that's true," said Xigbar.

"So will you give us some beer?" Selphie asked. "I'm afraid I won't do it!" said Xigbar. "Unless.. ya' all tell me who yer' working for!!" The others looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess we have to tell him the truth...," Selphie muttered.

"We're doing this for Sora and Kairi!!" Olette blurted out. The moment he heard 'Sora', Xigbar turned and almost fell to the floor, "Sora!? Ya' mean that Sora!? With the spikes an' all?" The others nodded.

Xigbar stood up, "Well, of course I'll give ya' some beer! I'll do anything for that star student o' mine!" Xigbar opened a drawer in his desk, which revealed countless bottles of beer (how he stacked them in there, they had no idea). Xigbar took out a long, slim, green bottle and handed it over to Olette, "Some fine beer, that is. Be careful with it."

The others nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Hello! Anyone in there?" Sora called out. He waited outside Namine's house for what seemed like forever before the door finally opened. "Sorry, Sora! I was in the kitchen. Oh, Roxas told me you'd come to I was preparing some drinks!"

Sora grinned and stepped into the house. "The others are waiting at the living room," said Namine as she closed the door. Sora nodded and made his way to the living room, where he saw Selphie and the others on the couch...... staring at him.

Sora raised a brow, "What's up with you guys?" "Oh, nothing!" said Selphie. "Take a seat! We've got some discussing to do!" Sora nodded and took a seat on a couch nearby. He didn't know why, but he felt really nervous.

Namine then came with a tray of glasses, all of them filled with a golden fluid. "Now that everyone's here, I can distribute the drinks!" said Namine, and she placed the glasses on the coffee table one by one. When she was done, she walked back to the kitchen.

Sora-- being the polite boy he is-- took a glass and sipped the golden fluid. "Okay, Sora, we have a problem," Selphie blurted out. "And the problem is... you." "You and Kairi, to be exact," said Tidus.

Sora widened his eyes and placed the glass back on the table, "A-are you guys.... Don't tell me you guys are trying to bring me and Kairi together!!" "But we _have_ to!" said Hayner. "It's crazy seeing you guys blushing and running away and acting so nervous that you guys end up doing the wrong thing!! We figured that if you guys get together, all your problems will be 'solved' and you guys will never have to act crazy again!"

"Forget it. I don't want you guys to be involved in _my_ personal affairs," said Sora. He got up and turned to leave. "Sora!!" Roxas called out. "You're... a man, aren't you!?" Sora stopped and simply stood there, as if his feet were rooted to the ground. Finally, after a couple of minutes or so, Sora turned to face his friends and said, "I'm not a man.... I'm a boy."

"But even so, you're gonna become a man!" said Roxas. "And if you're gonna be one, you gotta act like one! Men aren't afraid of anything! And that's true because most men... or boys always confess their love for the other party! Men aren't cowards!"

"Yes, they are," Selphie muttered, only to be punched in the arm by Tidus.

Sora slowly turned to his friends, "So you're saying.... that I have to actually let you guys get into my personal affairs... in order to become a man?" _Oh my god, Sora suck at these kind of things,_ Roxas thought. "What I mean is," he added. "Let us help you!!"

After giving it a second thought, Sora sat on the couch, "Carry on, then."

--

From the kitchen, Namine obviously couldn't hear a thing from Selphie or the others. And eavesdropping would spoil everything, considering Roxas had told her about the plan. However tempted she was, Namine forced herself not to go anywhere near the living room.

She didn't expect to refill the glasses either.

It was the discussion. Whatever they're discussing about, it was making Sora nervous. _Very_ nervous. Everyone knew that if Sora was nervous, he'd have a strange drinking habit; he just wouldn't stop drinking water. And that was exactly what Sora was doing. Every now and then, Namine would have to go to the living room with a jug of the golden fluid, just to refill Sora's glass. _Only_ Sora's glass, of course. Why the others didn't even take a sip of the golden fluid didn't matter to Sora at all.

--

"I think.... I've figured out what to say to her...," said Sora. The others were already sitting at the edge of the couch, getting closer to Sora. Sora took a deep breath before saying, "Kairi... I like you..."

"What!? Only _that_!?" Tidus asked. "Dude! You've gotta add more... feeling to it! Be more romantic!!" Sora bit his lip, "Be more... romantic..?" He stayed silent for a while before saying again, "Kairi.. I like you and.. I care for you.."

"Lame," said Roxas. "Try harder!!" Sora cleared his throat and said, "LOVE!! Kairi! I love you!!" The others jumped up and punched their fists into the air, followed by some cheering. Even from the kitchen, Namine grinned to herself.

Sora stood up and grinned, "I'm gonna do just that!" He turned and immediately ran to the door, followed by the others. Namine wanted to follow as well, but that was when she noticed something on the counter; it was the beer bottle. Namine widened her eyes, "Th-that's not...!"

* * *

Sora ran to the town square and saw Kairi walking towards a flower shop. Just in time! Sora ran as fast as he could towards Kairi, calling out her name at the same time. Kairi raised a brow and turned, only to see a familiar spiked brunette running towards her at full speed. And before they knew it, he had already bumped into her and both of them fell to the ground. The others finally caught up with them and gasped at the couple on the ground right in front of them.

Sora stood up and helped Kairi up as well. Kairi turned to Sora and tilted her head, "What was that all about?" Sora smiled and took a deep breath, before saying, "Kairi!! I've been keeping this from you for a long time, and I think... now's the _perfect_ time to tell you!!"

Kairi widened her eyes; _D-don't tell me... he's gonna confess..!!_ "I....." Sora mumbled. The others remained silent, hoping everything would go well for both Sora and Kairi. After what seemed like thirty seconds, Sora sighed, "What the heck am I doing... I should say this _real_ loud and clear!"

Kairi gulped; _Sora's gonna confess, alright.._ "KAIRI HIKARI, I LOVE YOU!!!!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs. The others, once again, jumped and cheered. "Guess we did the right thing!!" Hayner shouted.

Kairi stood rooted there for a few seconds, before running up to Sora and hugging him, "Sora, I love you too!!" Sora grinned, and wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. Perhaps the others were right; all of their problems are gonna be solved after all.

**_The next day~_**

"I'm glad those two are together now!" said Roxas. "They got together so fast, without even giving it a second thought." The others turned to Sora and Kairi, who simply smiled at them. "There, no more blushing, no more acting crazy and no more getting nervous!" said Tidus, placing both his hands behind his head. "All's well that ends well!"

"I'm also glad that Sora finally confessed his love for Kairi!" said Selphie. She turned to Sora and gave him a devious smile, "Even if we _had_ to get him drunk." Sora tilted his head and raised a brow,

"I wasn't tipsy. That was apple juice."

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone!! Hope you guys have a wonderful 2010! Ring out the old and bring in the new!!**

**So, how did 2009 go for you guys? Did everything go your way? Or does this year just make you feel like shit (no offense, yeah)? I'd like to say it was average, simply because the number of good and bad things that happened are the same. But I like 2009, though.... I think.**

**To some others, 2009 is the worst year ever to them. Some people even say it sucked platypus shit or something like that. Why? Because: lots of celebrities died mostly of cardiac arrest, like Michael Jackson. Then the famous salesman Billy (something) died as well. Aw, I liked the way he advertise products. D:**

**I don't know what else to say except for... Happy New Year!.... Again! lol**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


End file.
